Συζήτηση:Αμαζόνες
Καλή Αρχή Θέλει δουλειά ακόμα. --IonnKorr 17:08, 17 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 (UTC) Συζήτηση στην Wikipedia Amazons and Hittites - Were Amazons (of Greek mythology) the mutation of Hittites? - Was Hippolyte, queen of Amazons, the mutation of Suppiluliuma I, king of Hittites? - Was Myrine, queen of Amazons, the mutation of Mursili II, king of Hittites? - Was Antiope, queen of Amazons, the mutation of Hantili, king of Hittites? - Was Mytilene, princess of Amazons, the mutation of Muwatalli, king of Hittites? Take account this note: 1) There was a town Amasia or Amaseia in Pontus in Eastern Anatolia. 2) The Amazons were supposed to be daughters of god Ares (in Greek mythology). However, there was an river Iris or Thermodon, in their land. Plus, in Greek mythology: *Hittites get changed to Amazons Arzawans get changed to Atlantes (of Diodorus) *Tyrrhenians (of Cyrnos/Corsica and Etruria) get changed to Sirens *Gorgons get changed to Karkisa or Carians *Graecians (of Aristole) get changed to Graeae *Scoloti, a Schytian tribe, get changed to Scylla *Chalybes get changed to Charybdis *Sicilians or Sicelians get changed to Cyclopes etc. --IonnKorr 19:27, 9 May 2006 (UTC) No.No.No.No. The Amazons are the people Herodotus describes. Read the last section of the article. The location is clearly north of the Black Sea, not south of it. Amazon like people have existed throughout human history; just rarely. WAS 4.250 01:22, 27 October 2005 (UTC) ok. ok. ok. ok. Thanks, for your answer, friend WAS. --Ionn-Korr 09:09, 27 October 2005 (UTC) Actually, Thermadon and Themiscyra have both been placed by some scholars in eastern Anatolia. Plus, if you place any faith in such things, Amazons were supposed to have sacked towns like Ephesus and fought wars against ancient Phrygia, and to have been allies of Troy. That said, I think the connections suggested above with Hittite kings are baseless. -- Briangotts (talk) 15:14, 27 October 2005 (UTC) Amazons were supposed to have sacked towns like Ephesus and fought wars against ancient Phrygia, and to have been allies of Troy. Says who? Based on what? Anybody can make stuff up. WAS 4.250 15:51, 27 October 2005 (UTC) Three notes: 1) "War between Amazons and Troy (under leadership of king Priam)", in Phrygia and Mysia, in Western Anatolia, is mentioned in Iliad by Homer. 2) "War between Amazons (under leadership of queen Myrine) and an people Atlantes (perhaps, Arzawa) and capturing of Ephesus, in coast of Asia Minor is mentioned by Diodorus the Siceliotes. 3) "War between Hittites (under leadership of king Mursili II (= queen Myrine?)) and Arzawans (under leadership of king Uhhaziti)" is mentioned in Hittitic texts. In during of this war, Hittites took the city "Apasa" (= Ephesus), capital of Arzawa. Two questions: 1) Are river's name Thermodon (not Thermadon) and city's name Themiscyra related etymologically? Thermodon < The®modon < Themodon Themiscyra or Themis-kyra 2) Are name "Thermodon (~ Themodon)" and name "Amazon" related etymologically? e.g. Amazon > *Amatjon > Thamadjon > Themodon. Thanks to Briangotts and WAS for their comments. [ WAS, the photo/image, in your page, is divine.] --Ionn-Korr 19:19, 27 October 2005 (UTC) Interesting stuff. I did a little research and the best summary of what I found is here. WAS 4.250 04:25, 28 October 2005 (UTC)